denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Sita
Her mother, see Aslin Sita (시타 Sita) is a character in Denma. Summary She's first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (141). And she's first mentioned in (164). She's a minor prostitute in the planet Nekar. In Kuan's Fridge (141), it reveals that she's 15 years old. The bruises everywhere to her body. She staying in the Sisterhood of Agni, because most of the girls are young girls who 'serve' men, this is like a safe haven for them, they stay in the sisterhood for health or safety reasons, the rule is to be self-sufficient, so no one can just sit around, though. The sisters in the sisterhood taught her how to make soup. Biography 15 years ago In Kuan's Fridge (141), she says to Marvin and Ayn that she's 15 years old. Then, she maybe appears to have lived with her mother and grandmother. According to (198), her grandmother died, and things got harder, so she became a prostitute. 15 years later Volumes 9 According to Kuan's Fridge (141), Marvin who's drunk calls to her who wearing a wig, brassiere pads and makeup. According to (142) and (193), Marvin sang to her as a lullaby, it's lyrics are 'Sleep, little one, go to sleep... So peaceful birds and the sheep... Quiet are meadow and trees...' Marvin dozed off right away, so nothing happened. In (141), she takes off her wig and brassiere pads and makeup this morning. She's remain and she's the last one. Marvin asks to her that she looks young so how old is she. She answers that she's 15 years old. Marvin and Ayn are surprised that because she's a minor. She says to Marvin that it was nothing happened because he dozed off right away. Marvin points to Ayn and shouts that he's a monster. Ayn also points to Marvin and says that he's the one who brought her over here. Marvin shouts that he wouldn't ever that. Ayn says that Marvin may listen to his heart. She says she took off her wig and brassiere pads and makeup this morning. Marvin shouts that maybe she wearing ladders for shoes so she's so reckless. Ayn calls Marvin to Marv and says that he's out of cash too and she said nothing happened so they can give her breakfast and send her workplace. She tries to report to the Nekarian police. Marvin and Ayn are bow down to her. Marvin calls to the bouncer guy and asks that if they get arrested by the Nekarian police, what would happen to him. The bouncer guy answers that the Baron Hugol will scold roundly to him. Marvin asks to the bouncer guy that he can lend him that 400 Dines when he gave him before. Marvin gives 400 Dines to her. She sees money and falls in thought. Marvin makes guns with his hands, and says that her eyes maybe means that she understand rise and decline in life of half, and it'll fall short of money. She takes 100 Dines and returns 300 Dines because those girls lied to him, so the red guy was right. Marvin says to Ayn that they were robbed by the girls. Ayn says that it's Marvin's money, so he was robbed by the girls. She tries to go somewhere, and says to Marvin that she thanks for his song. Marvin wonders when he hears the words, and soon he notices that song and falls into thought. Marvin says goodbye to her, and tells that he hopes they never meet again. According to (151), her owner told her to falsely report to the police that Marvin molested by her because he said it was necessary 'cause of Marquess Hojo, and she doesn't know the details. She ran to Marvin and Ayn's room. She's knocking the door that loud. That person is she who's breathed hard. She says to Marvin and Ayn that they should run. Marvin asks that this is about that 300 Dines she gave them back earlier. She says to Marvin and Ayn that any minute now the cops will be here, because the guys molesting a minor. She and Marvin stop and catch their breath. Ayn is standing on the corner watching for the police. Marvin says to her that she said nothing happened, but she falsely reported to the police that he molested by her. She says that her owner told her to say otherwise because he said it was necessary 'cause of Marquess Hojo, and she doesn't know the details. Ayn reads a text of a hologram and says that Hojo isn't with the El's. Marvin, Ayn and her arrive to the restaurant like Chinese restaurant. She eat noodles like Jajangmyeon. Marvin calls to Mayhen. In front of food such as sweet and sour pork (Tangsuyuk), Ayn eats noodles and asks her if she wants more. When Marvin talks to Mayhen, Ayn orders more food. Marvin hangs off and says to Ayn that he thinks he was right, that Marquess needed money quick, so he must've pressured his men. Marvin holds his head and says that these Marquess' men bastards even brought the police into this to rip off an innocent tourist like him, and they never card about minors before, and they're using them as an excuse, but still, molesting a minor isn't right. Ayn lies that why they don't eat first. Marvin asks that why they didn't eat yet. Ayn says that Marv will be picking up the tab, so it's only polite they wait for him. She calls to her owner. The owner says that he heard the police went looking for the molesters but they said it was a bust, so he asks that what's that about. She lies that the molesters weren't in their room, so she's looking for them outside right now. The owner orders to her that she should call him when she find the molesters. Marvin says to Ayn that he'll be okay on his own because the Baron said he'd take care of it, so he'll just keep him in a room somewhere and make him finish off this inspection, and it looks like their festival is over, they gotta do some work for appearance's sake, so he should get going. Ayn says goodbye to Marvin and tells that he can call him if he get caught in a tight spot, but then again. She sees this. Volumes 10 Kane says to her that she has to sleeps Marvin's room starting today, because there's no other option 'cause too many have gathered in the Sisterhood of Agni. She cooks a soup. She knocks Marvin's room's door. Marvin who works says to someone that no one's home so that person may get lost. She brings a soup and asks to Marvin that, she made some soup so if he wants to eat. Marvin eats soup and asks to her that it's impressive and is she make this herself. She says to Marvin that the sisters here taught her how to make soup and Sister Kane says she has to sleeps here starting today. Marvin rejects it and says to her that she may tell Kane not to even dream about it and she can't just decide that. She says to Marvin that Kane said there's no other option 'cause too many have gathered in the Sisterhood of Agni. Marvin asks to her that is it right the people gather here. Marvin climbs high and holds her hands and put it up. Marvin asks to her that what's all this. She answers to Marvin that Marquess Hojo's gangsters' cruelty caused the people all to flee in the Sisterhood of Agni. At night, she's sleeping at bed and snoring. Marvin thinks that she takes his bed, and now she snores out loud on it. Marvin tries to covers her with a blanket and sees the bruises in her body. Marvin thinks that bruises everywhere to her body and what kind of terrible things could this poor young thing go through out there. Marvin sees her and he has a mournful look on his face. Marvin starts his work again and thinks that but still the little brat is just so noisy. She stretches and sees Marvin. There's dark circles in Marvin's eyes and he's tired. She asks to Marvin that is he stayed up all night. Marvin answers that why doesn't she ask that after getting out of his bed. Marvin sits in bed and asks to her that he'll pay for kid so she can rub his shoulders. She rubs Marvin's shoulders. Marvin says that what kid of mess in this and why does he has to be at a place like this, at a time like now. She sings a lullaby, and it's lyrics are 'Sleep, little one, go to sleep.' Marvin asks to her that what's with that song. She answers to Marvin that the day they first met, this was the song he sang to her as a lullaby when he was drunk. Marvin says that he must've been really out of it. She sings a lullaby again. The lyrics are 'Sleep, little one, go to sleep... So peaceful birds and the sheep... Quiet are meadow and trees...' Marvin falls asleep. Marvin sees an orange, bread and a cup of milk and asks to her who's eats bread that what's with the prison meal, all of a sudden. She answers to Marvin that too many people, and not enough food to go around, she was told. Marvin asks to her that why the heck is that happening during the festival. She answers to Marvin that she was told that it's because the meanie Duke Gosan, who's squeezing people too hard with their debt, and that he's a really mean bad guy. Marvin feels absurd. She steps on Marvin's back and says to him that after that day, grandma died. Some waterdrops falls on Marvin's neck. She sweats and says to Marvin that things got harder. Marvin thinks something, and says to her that it's enough and he's appreciate to her. She receives 300 Dines and says to Marvin that she'll see him tomorrow morning. Marvin asks to her that where she'll headed. She asks to Marvin that she off to work. Marvin thinks something and opens a door and asks to her that, how much the kid make a day, because it looks like she'll be waking him from his sweet dreams every morning, so what does she say she just stay in the Sisterhood of Agni, and step on his back and stuff, instead of going to work, what's her price. Marvin sees much meal and praises to her. She says to Marvin that he can't leftovers because she'll get in trouble if she's caught. Marvin thumps up and says to her that he feels like he could eat the tray too. She and Marvin eat meal. She thanks to Marvin because she doesn't having to go to work. Marvin says to her that everyone needs to have a job, being dead weight is a pain to everyone else. Her face has become a few shades darker and says to Marvin that but it's too scary and painful. Marvin is surprised and asks to her that other than the work she's doing now, is there anything else she wants to. She says to Marvin that she wants to go to school, like all the other kids and make friends. Marvin gives her food through a fork. She asks to Marvin that is this his charity offering. Marvin answers to her that he just wants her to eat. She secretly carries more food and thinks that she did it, this amount should be just enough to go undetected. Kane finds her. She sighs and takes less food. She hears Marvin calls to Ayn. Marvin says to Ayn that he guesses he'll start packing his stuff for his return. Marvin wears clothes and says to Ayn that he does that. Marvin hangs off and wears a tie. She sees this and asks to Marvin that is he'll leaving right. Marvin pours water into his thermos with a kettle and answers to her that it's right. She misses this and says goodbye to Marvin. Marvin says to her that the kid can comes with him. Marvin kneels and holds her hands and says that he said she can comes with him, he'll make sure she get to go to school from a safe home, and the food should be much better than in the Sisterhood of Agni, too, he'll make sure to explain it all to Sister Kane and her boss. Marvin says to her that they'll get going after right after eat. She says to Marvin that she'll make some soup, she can make as much it as she want. Marvin says to her that he liked that soup. She smiles and goes to kitchen. Marvin thinks that she's a weird kiddo. Marvin says to Kane that he may takes her because it'll be a much better environment for her than in the Sisterhood of Agni, and it's safe and more than anything, it's an educational institute. She carries the soup and sees Marvin. Marvin also looks at her. Monkey tries to use his ability. She calls Marvin to Mister. Marvin is surprised and runs to her and shouts to her that she shouldn't come this way because it's dangerous. Monkey uses his ability and the people hit. She's attacked by her arm and her arm is cut off. Marvin is surprised. Marvin feels anger and shouts to Hojo that their guards are savages. Marvin tries to open his red thermos but he's attacked by Monkey's attack. Her real name is Aslin Jr. 5 years later In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (2-18), Duke Hamel makes fun of his friend, Gosan who came 10 minutes late, celebrating her 20th birthday. Trivia *The name Sita refers to Sita of Ramayana because in this story, fire-god Agni also appears. *In Volume 10, she put her face on the cover. *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source **October 13, 2015 - Source **Source (Spoiler) ***2015 ***2015 - Source **2015 - Source Category:Gosan family Category:Characters Category:Female